A fluid filter assembly generally includes a filter head, a filter bowl, and a filter element. The filter bowl contains the filter element and attaches to the filter head, with screw threads for example. The filter head includes an inlet for directing contaminated fluid into the bowl and an outlet for drawing the filtered fluid out of the filter element. During replacement or cleaning of the filter element, the filter bowl is removed from the filter head. If the bowl is secured to the head with the screw threads then the bowl is unscrewed from the head. Once the filter element has been cleaned, or replaced with a new element, then the bowl is screwed back onto the head until a fluid-tight connection is formed between the bowl and the head. In some assemblies, the filter bowl may include an adapter secured over an open end of the filter bowl to secure the filter element in the bowl and help direct fluid into and out of the bowl and the filter element.
What is still desired is a new and improved fluid filter assembly. What is also still desired is a new and improved seal for providing a fluid-tight seal within a removable filter bowl of the fluid filter assembly.